


Forged Through Hell Fire

by Sammy_Knows_All



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Absent Fathers, Angst, Dark Stiles Stilinski, Don't let my mother see this..., Gen, Genderfluid OC, I'm writing this IN school, Maybe - Freeform, Mental Instability, Mentioned Jennifer Blake, Mentioned Kate Argent, Oh yea! Abuse, Stiles Stilinski is Genderfluid, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław, Teen Wolf, Toxic Mothers, Void Stiles, and i have a really bad stomach ache rn make it stop, i'll add more as i write, mentions of the Alpha Pack, my english teacher will be proud/upset, oh yay i get out in 30 mins!!, theres people looking at me omg, this wont be updated on a schedule join at ur own risk, very angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Knows_All/pseuds/Sammy_Knows_All
Summary: Stiles And JayJay have been sharing nightmares...lets see where this goes because I'm writing this in school and this is just to entertain me...Also, im changing stiles a bit so dont be angry
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/OC
Collections: Teen wolf fanfic





	Forged Through Hell Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Ok here we gooooooo...I guess
> 
> ALSO! READ THE TAGS!please

OC Info

OC Name: JayJay; Jay

OC Birthday: July 3, 1994(cancer)

OC Pronouns: She/They (genderfluid)

OC Sexuality: Abrosexual (Fluid sexuality)

OC Hair Color: Originally Blonde; Red Tips 

OC Eye Color: Purple 

OC Species/Creature: Human 

OC Strengths: Fighting; manipulation; acting; lying; fixing things; bow and arrows; knives; throwing knives; guns(but they don’t like them); intelligence; research; hacking; cardio; gymnastics; 

OC Weaknesses: Abusers; s4xual a$$ualt; past being talked about; mind readers; mind controllers; panic attacks; PTSD; flashbacks; touch sensitivity; sound sensitivity; yelling adults; Mica; anxiety; sister; Mica’s Dad; darkness; small spaces; cold spaces; unknown whispering; nightmares; stalkers; 

OC Family: Mom(kicked her out); Dad(absent/left before birth); sister(lives with her); First younger brother(lives with mom); youngest brother(lives with mom); 

Info

Name: Mieczysław (Stiles) Stilinski(Jay calls him Mica)

Birthday: April 8, 1994(Aquarius)

Pronouns: He/They(genderfluid)

Sexuality: Bisexual

Hair Color: Light Brown 

Eye Color: Whiskey 

Species/Creature: Human

Strengths: BaseballBatTM; intelligence; pattern finding; plan maker; research; cardio(they don’t like it tho); guns(they don’t like them); knives; bow and arrows(they don’t like them); lying; 

Weaknesses: JayJay; His Father; past; darkness; small spaces; cold spaces; blood; unknown whispering; nightmares; PTSD; panic attacks; anxiety; flash backs; mind readers; mind controllers; touch sensitivity; sound sensitivity; abusers; s4xual a$$ualt; stalkers; 

Family: Father(sheriff/loves them); mother(dead); Scott McCall(best friend); the pack, maybe

JayJay’s pov

JayJay was having these nightmares, nightmares where they were freezing, and bloody. Nightmares of a man with bandages around his face and black teeth, of him screaming. They started to fear going back to sleep because it was every night. Every night they had to wake them self up mid-scream with their sister in the room next to her snoring, if she wasn’t with friends. It was almost like it wasn’t their dream, but it was? Jay could feel someone in the room with them every night, but they didn’t think it was the bandaged man. The other person felt...safe? They didn't know how they felt, they just knew they liked it. Unbeknownst to them, those nightmares were going to haunt their life, and give them a blessing nobody else could. 

Stiles pov 

Ever since they did the sacrifice to save their parents Stiles has been having nightmares. Nightmares of a man with bandages around his face and black teeth, of him screaming. They started to fear going to sleep because it was every night. Every night they had to wake them self up mid-scream with their father in the room next to them snoring, if he wasn’t at work. It was almost like it wasn’t their dream, but it was? Stiles could feel someone in the room with them every night, but they didn’t think it was the bandaged man. The other person felt...safe? They didn't know how they felt, they just knew they liked it. Unbeknownst to them, those nightmares were going to haunt their life, and give them a blessing nobody else could.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some info to get me started....


End file.
